1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gyroscopes. More specifically, the invention is a vibrating gyroscope for small-scale applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gyroscopes are used in a variety of large-scale and small-scale applications to sense/measure angular movement or velocity. In small-scale applications, gyroscopes are typically a micro electromechanical system (MEMS) requiring some type of micro-machining of the components. For vibrating gyroscopes that include a piezoelectric ceramic or quartz, the required micro-machining is difficult and expensive.